


The Need of Firsts

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by frk_werewolf.</p><p>There is a first time for everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Need of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 
> 
> Author notes: For Challenge #2: The First Time at deamus

Seamus always figured there was a first time for everything. Everything had to have a first, otherwise you would never acknowledge it's presence. At least, that was Seamus' thinking of things. For example, he had to of taken a first step, why else would he know how to walk?

The only problem with firsts is that they don't always go as you planned. Later, Seamus would blame the fact that he had somewhat planned it to begin with. After all, in the history of firsts, this type was usually unplanned. It was a sporadic moment, and that was what made it romantic. But Seamus wasn't romantic, he was impatient.

And, bloody hell, he wanted his first kiss already.

So, yeah, it was all Seamus' fault. He was stupid. He really was stupid. Afterwards, Seamus would probably be thankful he did it. But that was much later and right now he was hiding in the closet, and not just the metaphoric one. Well, that one as well, if he really thought about it.

Why had he done that?

Well, Seamus, it was probably because he was standing there and smiling at you. With full lips and dark skin. Chocolate eyes and large hands. And of course you were pouting about catching Neville Longbottom in the throws of snog city, leaving you to feel a little out of place. Naturally, you couldn't have Neville experiencing something you had only dreamed about. And there he was, chuckling at something you said, which now you can't remember at all.

Seamus knew there was a first for everything. He had been under the impression, though, that firsts were typically horrible and clumsy. Most people fell over when they try to stand. Most can't spell their name no matter how hard they try when they pick up a pencil. Firsts are just the ugly things that make people practice to get better.

Firsts weren't meant to be perfect.

But it was. Oh, Merlin, it was perfect. Sure, a little out of place at first, but Seamus hadn't expected anything more when he had pressed Dean against the wall of their dorm. He certainly hadn't expected Dean to pull him closer.

Why was he hiding in a closet in the Charms corridor, then?

Oh, right, because Seamus had come crashing back to reality and realized that he was kissing Dean Thomas. His best friend. His buddy. His pal. The sexy black boy whose bed resided next to his own. The only one who was allowed to call him Shay. The only one in the school that knew about Seamus' fear of bunnies. (Except possibly Dumbledore, but that old man knew everything. Which was rather creepy, now that Seamus thought about it.)

So, here Seamus sat, in a closet. Strange things were arranged on the shelf nearby and all he had to sit on was the floor or a pillow that smelled like a strange mixture of salt and chocolate. Seamus wasn't going to bother trusting the pillow and sat on the cold floor with his back against the door. Not that anyone was looking for him.

While Seamus was the type to jump off the roof if he suddenly got the urge to, Dean wasn't. In fact, it was this natural ability to follow his emotions that got Seamus into most problems in the first place. If he was more like Dean he wouldn't be worrying about firsts and the meaning behind them. If he was Dean and Dean was him? Well, he'd probably be sitting in the dorm right now, staring out the window with a thoughtful expression. Dean did that a lot. Thought, that is.

Seamus liked it.

In fact he liked a lot of things about Dean. And that was another first, admitting to that. Admitting that he really did like Dean a bit too much. So much that he would kiss his best friend, simply when Dean walked into the room and sent him a smile. A smile that made him weak at the knees and head swim.

Seamus, you're pathetic.

So, finally, Seamus made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower. He ignored everyone, including Dean. For the first time in six years, Seamus didn't say good night to Dean. He didn't like that first.

"Stop ignoring me!"

This would be another first in the long series of firsts that Seamus had been experiencing. Dean didn't scream. He cheered. He glared. He growled. But he didn't scream. Until now. Looking at the expression on his friend's face, Seamus wondered if he was going to get out of this alive.

"I'm not ignoring you." Seamus replied, trying to be the calm one for once.

"You haven't talked to me since that kiss." Dean accused.

"Umm, sorry?"

"Bloody hell, Seamus." Dean sighed. "Can't you just come right out and talk for once? It won't hurt, you know. Just tell me what you were feeling; what you're feeling now."

"I had never been kissed and I didn't like that. I was thinking about it when you walked in and you looked so sexy. I can't explain it, but I liked it. And I suddenly wanted you so I went after you. But I was scared and it was my first and as far as firsts go it was... It was wonderful. I didn't want to hear rejection, so I ran." Seamus said all of this in one breath, which left him panting like a cat in heat.

"Indeed." Was Dean's response.

Contrary to what most people believed, when Dean said that word in his cool, controlled voice he was usually agreeing with you. Sometimes even excited. Seamus had discovered that Dean was weird like that.

So, really, it didn't surprise him when Dean slammed him against the wall. Okay, maybe it did surprise him when Dean's lips followed. The harsh kiss was intense. And it included tongue, which Seamus instantly decided he liked because it let him taste the cinnamon essence that was Dean. Moaning in response, Seamus just went with it and fully enjoyed the roaming of Dean's large hands and his tall frame pressing him against hard stone.

Firsts were nice. They were necessary. But Seamus decided then and there that he preferred seconds.


End file.
